


Bottle up your love-filled tears 装进你的爱

by CloudyclaraQAQ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyclaraQAQ/pseuds/CloudyclaraQAQ





	Bottle up your love-filled tears 装进你的爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bottle up your Love-Filled tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448985) by [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria). 

当Tony再次回神时，双脚已经下意识带他来到了纽约圣殿的门前，天啊，他到底怎样一路从SI总部走过来的，他心想。不过他决定暂时放下这个无解的问题，心满意足地走进去。他们早已经过了要敲门的阶段，好像Stephen从传送门走进他家会成问题——另一个让自己开心起来的原因。在踏进去古老的大厅时，四周的空气似乎也变得更温暖了。

他们之间的关系让身边人惊讶，Stephen众所周知的自大和摸不透的心思曾是他过往情人们最大的难题，还导致无数段关系的结束，但不是对Tony Stark，他懂得这些不过是他们费尽心机建立的自我保护机制。就像他们看起来奇怪的恋情，蠢货一词是彼此之间的爱称(Thanos事件的几个月后他们都爱上这个称呼)。

那段时光里他们会一直待在对方的视线，直到不可以再忍受对另一个天才的渴望让他们表明心迹。回想起来那些日子简直是折磨，连Peter也用他们无力的否认打趣，你到底在骗谁，他会说。而他身边压抑的重担终于消失了，可以把Stephen的地方当成自己家这个认知让他欣喜若狂。游荡在纵横交错的走廊—当然还是要小心点，他可不想像上次一样被送到遥远的不知名地方。

他在做什么呢？Tony幻想着，他可能正待在修道院似的房间冥想，可能蜷缩在图书馆里那张残旧的扶手椅上阅读，紧皱起眉头集中注意力研究新的咒语，也可能他在书房里工作，那里的书柜早已遮盖了每一寸墙壁，塞满了充满历史气息的古书和圣器，壁炉总有一根长木温暖整个地方，淡黄色的火光透过五彩十色的玻璃散发柔软细腻的光晕，给人一片安宁的感觉。

果不其然，Tony在书房里找到了工作中的Stephen，他坐在书桌前专注看着铺满了整个桌面的文件，几缕调皮的头发落下遮住他的额头，这个场景让Tony呆站在门前，一言不发地享受这完美无缺的时刻。再看多几分钟，他告诉自己，不忍打破这气氛。

Stephen的手跳跃在羊皮纸上观察着神秘复杂的符文，翻看一页页的文献，在有不明白的地方上翻回去再看一遍，皱起眉头表示被难题绊住的不耐烦。因为长时间思考时咬住的下唇红透了，在柔和的光线看起来异常诱人。

Tony轻声地清了清嗓子再踏进去，纵使他进了最大的努力，小小的声响还是让Stepehen吓得微微跳起来，移开停留在希伯来语文献的眼睛看向来人，迷糊的脑袋过了一阵子才反应到恋人的到来。

“你站在这多久了？”他的嘴角不自觉地上扬，轻轻问道。

Tony懒懒地摇头，关上门蹑手蹑脚地走过去，“才一会儿。”

Stephen皱眉，“你还好吗？”

Tony挑起嘴角笑着点头，轻声说道，“你工作的样子很好看。”

Stephen睁大了双眼阻止自己避开男友炽热的视线，苍白的脸上染上一层淡淡的红晕。

“谢谢。”

“不过你躺在上面的样子更好看。”

“如果不是我现在完全硬起来了我会把你立刻丢出来，”Stephen回应道，脸上的绯红更深了，纵使他的尽力尝试，比平常低沉的声音早已出卖了他，“那你在等什么？”

Tony不是不解风情的人，但他选择了暂时放下体内急迫的冲动。“还是先整理下桌面好不？”他抛了个媚眼勾引道。

“噢，也对。”Stephen摇摇头，纵有千万个不愿意承认Tony的引诱多奏效，走过去书桌一段短短的路也让他绊倒自己好几次，他胡乱地把书和文件堆成一叠塞进书柜，等待对方的下一步。

当Stephen回过头时，Tony已经来到了他的眼前，两人剩下不到一步的距离。

“嗨，”Tony暖暖地笑着说。他整个人都红透得就像那一层颜色是他天生的肤色，身体不断尖叫着要触碰另一个躯体。

“嗨，”Stephen后退得退无可退，双脚已经碰到桌边，脸上的红晕更甚，给了Tony最佳的机会顺水推舟把他压倒在木桌上。

“看着你工作的样子，”Tony沙哑的声音在他耳畔传来，耳鬓的头发直贴脸颊，“我都快硬了。”

Stephen粗暴地用手抓着Tony的臀部，一只手停留在那打圈，另一只则到对方的颈后环住他，爱抚他发胶影响下有点刺硬的头发，把他压近自己。

“是吗？”他热切地亲吻Tony，似乎从新取得控制权——这是一个假象，靠近Stephen胸膛的男人察觉到他的粗喘。

他边啃咬他的下颚边保持适当的距离让他看清Stephen湛蓝清澈的眼睛，他真的很爱这个，他们之间的爱就像片刻之间燎原的星火，Tony现在直白的欲望就是最好的表达方式。

他吻上同样炽热难耐的双唇，轻咬对方可人的下唇再用舌头攻城掠地，舌尖最终在两唇之间翩翩起舞——这样饥渴的接触让他们欲火更盛。Tony的双手游走在Stephen的后背、胸膛和平坦的腹部——当医生和至尊法师的时光并没有让他像其他超英一样变得更健硕，最后落在了柔软的大腿根部，他在尽量不要打断接吻的前提下轻轻地把恋人放在实木书桌上。

Tony仿照对方的动作吧手插入Stephen的发间，用力地往后扯好让脆弱的颈部露出来，法师可爱的呜咽声鼓励着他在洁白的皮肤上落下一个又一个或深或浅的吻痕。在这个角度，他能看到他变成淡粉色的耳垂，真他妈的美丽，他想道。

在Stephen喉咙的凹陷处吮吸着的期间，Tony一只不安分的手分开了靠拢着的双腿，让双方的身体更贴近，另一只手稍微抬起他的臀部直到他们的胯下紧靠彼此，在摩擦力的影响Tony忍不住小声感叹。

“宝贝，现在的你真的很辣。”

然后Stephen发出了无意义的喘息，Tony不是第一次做爱时使用这个称呼但每一次都依然有很大诱惑，其他人不是没有这样叫他，不过收到的回应一律只有嘲笑，甚至Stephen会觉得毁气氛，只是Tony是一个例外，他一直都是。

“你美得让我想犯罪你知道吗？我现在好想在这里将你操坏。”Tony用坚硬的下半身磨蹭他的，Stephen感觉他快要溺死在这磨人的触感了。对方的赞美常常有出乎意料的作用，他配合对方向后躺直到整个背部都靠着檀木桌子，沉浸在那双咖啡色的大眼里。

“你还好吗？”Tony问道，到这种时刻仍然保持温柔的态度，其中一个让Stephen爱上他的隐藏优点。男人侧了侧头，显然担忧着他而且直到自己有一个回答也不会继续刚才的动作。

Stephen的手抚上他的颈后，不知何时他的手已经落到他的身侧，让彼此的唇再次触碰。

“那你在等什么？”他重复道，微肿的嘴重拾平日带嘲讽性的微笑，挑了挑眉以示挑战。

Tony暗笑，笑声混杂着欲望下的低沉和孩童般的纯真，下一秒Stephen回过神来对方已经正在对付他的腰带了，有过好几次的经验他现在终于可以轻松揭开它，布条随即掉落到地上。

“你真美。”Tony的手引领着舌头舔舐Stephen的锁骨，另一只手玩弄着他的乳头，在他们立起后用舌尖和指头来回拨弄，又轮流含住它们，牙齿时不时的碰撞更让他不停喘着粗气。Stephen身子在多重刺激下拱起来，一副任君采择的姿态。Tony现在闭着眼含住自己的乳头的样子对他而言实在太多了，即使现在意识已经模糊不清，但法师还是尽力把这幅景象刻印在脑海里。

当Tony咬了乳头旁的软肉时Stephen忍不住惊叫了一声，抬起头对方却给了略带调皮的笑容，手抚上略微瘦削的腹肌。

“我要把你操得几天都没办法好好走路。”


End file.
